guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flare
I disagree that it can be replaced by better skills. Every skill is supposed to be equal, and I think Anet is doing a pretty good job there. Only exeption is Peace and Harmony xD. :Every skill is decidedly NOT equal. Sorry, that's just a known fact. --Theonemephisto 16:21, 13 August 2006 (CDT) ::it's a great way to burn energy that could be used for something else. a wand attack is only 60% less damaging, and costs 100% less energy. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:38, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::Can someone make a chart of damage comparison against conjure fire? I'm pretty sure before the update Conjure fire did more damage over time though. Maybe now you could use this for the Machine Gunner build. For kicks. Silk Weaker 07:51, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::::This skill is not as bad as everyone says it is. Yes sarah, you are right that it just wastes energy for other things to use, but it is a great spamable skill. if you have +4 energy regen, you can constantly spam this without having to wait for energy to regen, while at the same time, cast other spells. Just my input on the common "noob" issue of flare. --Fizimage:QuestIconThumb.png 03:01, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::::with an attunement or two you can spam an echoed fireball for the same net cost. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:05, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::This is your Bread and Butter skill for Attunement nukers, With Both Fire Attunement and Attunemnet] you have a 80% energy Return, This plus regen gives you free fire magic spells, the basic idea is to spam your fire spells then pelt them with Flare till annother more powerfull skill recharges. In reality Flare Is the highest Damage per second Skill in the game. Except for whacking a guy with an axe without using any skills, you mean? --Silk Weaker 05:23, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :It's true! Any warrior just standing there pretty much already out-damages Flare. — 130.58 (talk) 23:18, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Actualy Since the axe's attack speed is 1.33 seconds and the flare is only 1 second, Flare Overpowers the Axe easy. :Flare deals 48 at 12 fire. Axes deal 28 dmg with 12 strength that gives it 12% dmg penetration. That means 3.36 of the 28 dmg is direct. So After 30 seconds Flare deals 1440 Fire damage while an axe would deal 631.57 Damage total. 555.78 Armor aplying Damage 75.78 Armor ignoreing damage. ~ Zero rogue x 23:43, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Except that you can only cast flare every 1.75s. --Fyren 23:58, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::Have a look here Why Nuking Sucks for reasons why Flare is not as good as a Warrior blindly swinging. 220.233.103.77 00:10, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::Take a look at the damage article, please. Strength only applies to attack skills. You get no Strength penetration for just swinging your sword/axe/hammer/whatever at a foe. You do, however, get bonus damage from a high weapon stat (all things being equal and ignoring critical hits, a character with 16 Swordsmanship definitely does a few more points of damage per hit than a character with 12). A warrior is not just doing base damage when he attacks with his weapon. — 130.58 (talk) 21:25, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Arc See Talk:Flare/arc. I made two animated GIFs, one of flare's arc and one of fireball's. I did not move the camera or my character between castings. The arc is the same. --Fyren 00:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :The graphical Arc is the same because of It being the same animation. HOWEVER the physical arc is diffrent. As you can see in my Pictures (see Talk:Flare/arc) I shot a flare and it hit but the fireball was blocked. ~ Zero rogue x 05:00, 6 October 2006 (CDT) It has been several days Since I responded. I am asumeing the disagreemnet is over. ~ Zero rogue x 21:44, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :I'd not say that the arc itself is higher, based on fyren's shots, but I would mention that flare... er... dodges the ground? I've seen flare go through objects before (like during AB's it would go through the bottom of a bridge to hit the target standing above) so it may just be a flaw in the travel path. -Auron 21:51, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ive seen Fireballs do the same thing. The hight error affects all projectiles. Physicaly Everything is the same hight unless otherwise specified. thats why You can hit someone above you with a melee attack, even though they may be several feet above you, as long as they are in the melee range horizontaly, it doesnt matter verticaly. ~ Zero rogue x 21:59, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, I forgot about this. Until someone can come up with another explanation, this is settled. However, the visual arc does in some way correspond to the real arc. If it were just animation then all bows would look like they have the same arc and water trident would look like it has the same arc as flare. --Fyren 22:05, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Those arent animations Those are real objects moveing to the target. They are a diffrent form of animation. I am going to have to check the flare animation to see if it really does change when your target is closer than normal. ~ Zero rogue x 22:16, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::So flare and fireball aren't real objects moving to the target. --Fyren 23:06, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Thats not really known Anet did it either two ways, Either They set it so theres was an invisible object that moves to the target(and the animation follows the object) Or the animation is premade and set accordingly when the skill is used. Either are possible, however we cant know unless anet wants to fill that in. Arrows and the Water Trident however are actual models, We can tell since they change how they look when the camera moves. they arent just FX like the Flare is. I think I better clear up what a model and a fx are to those reading this who dont know these terms. a Model is a 3 Dimential object inside of guild wars capable of being seen from all angles, However a FX is a flat 2 Dimential Object that only looks 3d because it is always faceing the camera. One example of FX i can think of is the candels in the Hall of the dead guild hall. They look 3d however if you turn your camera to overhead your character you can clerly see their 2d.~ Zero rogue x 23:21, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::::o.O Flare is a projectile, and acts much like an arrow does. It can be dodged and obstructed, just like arrows, and the damage appears when flare hits, not before it (or something... it was kind of hard to follow you). And if, as you say, Water Trident acts as an arrow, all the more reason flare does too. -Auron 02:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Ok since were really diveing into things unanswerable by any of us im going to change the note to what we do know. that Flare can hit things that fireball cant. ~ Zero rogue x 03:19, 16 October 2006 (CDT)